Lelouch Would Get Anything For C C
by Windrises
Summary: C. C. becomes captivated by a diamond ring, so Lelouch wants to get it for her. However, it costs too much money, so Lelouch tries to brainstorm a way, to get the ring.


Note: Code Geass is an anime that was done by the studio Sunrise.

C. C. went into the living room and saw her boyfriend, Lelouch Lamperouge, who was laying on the floor. C. C. was used to Lelouch being a hyperactive dancer, so it was surprising, to see him lounging on the floor. She asked, "What are you doing?"

Lelouch answered, "I felt like taking a break and chilling out, so I started laying down."

C. C. could understand why Lelouch would want to take things easy. Lelouch had several responsibilities, like being Zero, fighting Britannia, and being Japan's vigilante. However, C. C. failed to see a reason, for Lelouch to be laying on the floor. She asked, "Why weren't you laying on the couch?"

Lelouch answered, "The floor seemed more captivating."

C. C. said, "You have very eccentric taste, Lelouch."

Lelouch said, "Indeed I do." He stood up, before plopping on the couch and putting a cushion on his face.

C. C. raised an eyebrow and asked, "Why did you do that?"

Lelouch answered, "I feel out of it."

C. C. sat next to Lelouch and asked, "What's wrong?"

Lelouch answered, "Sometimes, life gets too complicated and stressful. I've led a perilous life, ever since I was a kid. I usually mope around, when life gets tough. Everybody, including both old friends and enemies, seem to be after me. It feels like nobody's watching over me."

C. C. embraced Lelouch, while saying, "That's not the case, but I'm here and I'm not going to leave you. I used to feel I had nobody, who truly valued and respected me. However, that changed, thanks to your presence."

Lelouch said, "Thank you, C. C. There's nothing in this world, that I love more than you."

C. C. blushed and replied, "I feel the same way." She kissed him.

Lelouch did lots of yawning, before saying, "I still feel out of it."

C. C. replied, "I think a nice walk could help lift your energy."

Lelouch asked, "A walk? That sounds uneventful and boring."

C. C. smiled and said, "You can hold my hand, the entire time."

Lelouch replied, "Sounds good." Lelouch and C. C. got on their jackets and started holding hands, before stepping out of the house.

Lelouch and C. C. started going for a walk, across the city. During that time, C. C. kept her grip on Lelouch's hand, which kept making him blush. The loving couple started walking by a jewelry store. C. C. stopped walking and started looking at the store's display case, so she could see the new jewelry. She became mesmerized, by a diamond ring.

Lelouch looked at her and asked, "What are you staring it?"

C. C. pointed to the ring and said, "You may think I'm superficial, but that diamond ring had an eloquent look, that captivated my attention."

Lelouch replied, "I don't really get the hype, for those rings. They cost thousands of dollars. If people want a ring, they could just buy a plastic one, from a vending machine or something."

C. C. responded, "A crate of plastic rings wouldn't compare, to a single diamond ring."

Lelouch replied, "Although I don't share that opinion, I value the things in life, that bring a smile to your face. I'm going to get you that ring."

C. C. responded, "I'm incredibly flattered, but the diamond ring costs too much."

Lelouch had a smug smile on his face, while saying, "I'll use my charm and cleverness, to get the ring, for a good price. Wait outside, for a few minutes." Lelouch went into the jewelry store and walked to the store's male owner.

The owner said, "Greetings, sir. How can I help you?"

Lelouch pointed to the diamond ring and replied, "I want to purchase that item. However, I believe some negotiating has to be done, before the purchase is final."

The owner looked confused, while asking, "What are you talking about?"

Lelouch said, "The price, that the ring has been given, is unacceptable." He looked at the price label and said, "You're charging five-thousand dollars, which is an absurd price."

The owner replied, "It's a very special ring."

Lelouch said, "Look, my girlfriend is incredibly intrigued, by the ring."

The owner looked amused saying, "Oh, are you going to pop the question?"

Lelouch replied, "I'll dump soda pop on your head, if you ask such personal questions. Is the ring going to be on sale, in the near future?"

The owner answered, "I'm afraid that's not happening. Jewelry is a priceless and timeless thing. It's not something, that you can get, with coupons and discounts."

Lelouch replied, "Come on, dude. The ring should only cost a hundred dollars, on Black Friday."

The owner responded, "My store doesn't have sales on Black Friday. There's only a few sales, at the store, per year."

Lelouch said, "That's a ripoff. I have cash, but spending that much money, on a ring, would be a risky decision." Lelouch felt he had to spend his money wisely, since he had to purchase materials, for him and the Black Knights to use, when they battled Britannia.

Lelouch walked out of the jewelry store, while looking upset. He said, "C. C., I wasn't able to get the ring."

C. C. put her arm around Lelouch and replied, "It's okay, Lelouch."

Lelouch said, "But you deserve that ring."

C. C. replied, "It's a beautiful ring, but I don't need it."

After going on a walk, Lelouch and C. C. went home. Lelouch had a mopey look on his face, while saying, "I wish there was a way, that I could get that ring." He put his hand on his chin, while saying, "Perhaps I could ask Suzaku, to give me some cash. Suzaku's my best friend, so when I need money, he's the person to go to." He looked at C. C. and said, "I need to go visit Suzaku."

C. C. asked, "Why?"

Lelouch said, "There's a matter, that he and I need to discuss. It's a personal matter, so I'm afraid I can't invite you."

C. C. replied, "I see. Have a good time. I'll see you later, honey." She kissed him.

Lelouch went into his car and drove to Suzaku's house. He ran to the door and started knocking on it. Suzaku Kururugi opened the door. Lelouch rarely visited Suzaku, except for when he wanted money. Because of that, Suzaku felt a bit uneasy, about Lelouch visiting him. He said, "Hi, Lelouch. How can I help you?"

Lelouch answered, "C. C. and I could use your help, on a particular matter."

Suzaku asked, "What is it?"

Lelouch said, "There's a very important item, that C. C. needs. If she got this item, it would make a positive difference, in her life."

Suzaku asked, "What's the item?"

Lelouch answered, "A diamond ring. It's a beautiful item, that costs five-thousand dollars. Can you give me the money?"

Suzaku folded his arms and said, "Come on, Lelouch. You constantly ask for money, from you. Since you have more money than I do, you need to stop being greedy."

Lelouch frowned and asked, "You think I'm being greedy? I need that money, for my girlfriend. I'm not trying to be greedy and waste your money, on stuff I want. I'm trying to be the best boyfriend. C. C.'s the love of my life and I would get her anything."

Suzaku replied, "I can't help you. You need to take a long break, from asking me to give you money. If you want more dough, you should get another job or something."

Lelouch responded, "I don't have time, to get another job. I'm an incredibly busy person."

Suzaku said, "I'm not going to give you any money."

Lelouch sighed and replied, "Very well then."

Lelouch drove home and went inside his house. He looked at C. C., who was sitting on the couch, and said, "Hi, C. C."

C. C. replied, "Hi, my love."

Lelouch said, "I talked with Suzaku. Although he's one of my closest friends, he can be very stubborn and unhelpful, when his services are required. Because of that, we didn't have the best of times. I'm going to cool off, by taking a warm bath, which is ironic."

Lelouch went into the bathroom and started preparing his bath. After getting inside, he screamed, "Ah, it's cold!" Lelouch jumped out of the bathtub, put on a towel, and screamed, "Pain!"

C. C. went into the room and asked, "What's wrong?"

Lelouch answered, "The bathtub's painfully cold."

C. C. replied, "I'm sorry, Lelouch. I took a shower, while you were visiting Suzaku. I'm afraid I used all of the hot water."

Lelouch responded, "I see. Then I'll take a bath in the sink."

C. C. replied, "That's not happening."

Lelouch asked, "Why not?"

C. C. said, "The sink is full of dishes."

Lelouch replied, "Then I'll take a bath, at Suzaku's house."

C. C. raised an eyebrow and asked, "Do you think he'll let you do that?"

Lelouch answered, "I think he would. After all, he and I are close friends. I think people let their friends borrow their bathwater, whenever they want."

C. C. suspected that wasn't true and she tried to prove it, by asking, "Would you let Suzaku bathe here?"

Lelouch said, "No, because you'd probably start blushing, over seeing him in a towel."

C. C. replied, "Hey, I only have eyes for you. By the way, you look amazing in a towel."

Lelouch angrily blushed and responded, "Don't look at me, when I'm in a towel!"

C. C. said, "Then get dressed, Mr. Shy Pants."

Lelouch replied, "That'll take too long. I'll just put on a bathrobe, go to Suzaku's house, and take a quick bath." Lelouch put on a black bathrobe and started heading to Suzaku's house.

Meanwhile, Cecile Croomy, one of Suzaku's co-workers, knocked on his door. Suzaku opened the door. He smiled and said, "Hi, Cecile. What's going on?"

Cecile replied, "Hi, Suzaku. I'm afraid Lloyd wants to see you. He's made some adjustments, to the Lancelot. He has a lot of passionate excitement, about the changes, so he wants you to come by and check it out."

Suzaku responded, "Okay." Suzaku was in a rush, so he forgot to lock his house door.

A short time later, Lelouch got to Suzaku's house. He noticed Suzaku's car was gone, so he knew Suzaku wasn't home. He was worried, that he wouldn't be able to enter the house. However, he fiddled with the doorknob and realized it was open, so he went inside. He went into Suzaku's bathroom and started taking a bath.

After Lelouch finished taking a bath, he slipped on his bathrobe and started looking around Suzaku's house. While roaming around, he found Suzaku's spare wallet. He searched the wallet, to see how much money was in it. He realized it had enough money, to buy the diamond ring. Lelouch was tempted to take the money, so he could buy the diamond ring. However, he decided to not do that, because he felt he'd be a bad friend, if he stole money. Lelouch had already asked Suzaku, for so much money, in the past. Lelouch felt he had gone too far, so he didn't take a single dollar.

Lelouch drove to the jewelry store, while still in his bathrobe. He walked up to the display case, while saying, "I wish I could get that diamond ring." He paused and said, "I could use my geass, to make the owner give me the ring." He paused again and said, "That would be wrong. That'd basically be stealing."

The jewelry store's owner walked up to Lelouch and said, "I've got an important question, to ask you."

Lelouch asked, "What is it?"

The owner asked, "Where did you get that valuable bathrobe?"

Lelouch asked, "Is it really valuable?"

The owner said, "Although my primary interest is jewelry, I keep my eye out, for valuable items of clothing. The robe, that you're currently wearing, was only given to people, who were members of Britannia's royal family. How did you obtain that?"

Lelouch was a Britannian prince. However, that was a secret, so he said, "I can't reveal the details, of how I got it. However, I didn't steal it or anything, so everything's cool. How much is this bathrobe worth?"

The owner said, "It would get you enough money, to get the diamond ring, that your girlfriend wants."

Lelouch replied, "If you throw in something for me to wear on the way back, you got a deal."

The owner responded, "Okay."

Lelouch gave his bathrobe, to the store owner. The owner gave Lelouch the diamond ring and a loincloth, for him to wear on the way home. Lelouch put the loincloth on and started heading home.

Lelouch got home and went to the living room. C. C. noticed Lelouch was in a loincloth, so she whistled and jokingly said, "Nice tuxedo." Lelouch rolled his eyes and went to his room, so he could put some clothes on.

After Lelouch was dressed, he returned to the living room and said, "I had to sell my bathrobe, so I could get you an important gift." Lelouch grabbed the diamond ring and put it on C. C.'s finger.

C. C. smiled and replied, "Lelouch, this is such a beautiful treat."

Lelouch responded, "Your love is the most beautiful treat, that my heart has ever received." C. C. grabbed Lelouch and gave him a big kiss.

C. C. said, "I'm very proud of you. It was incredibly generous of you, to get me the ring. I love you."

Lelouch replied, "I love you so much, that I want to give you anything, that you could ever need."

C. C. blushed and responded, "If this diamond ring was used, as a way of you proposing to me, I'd have everything I need."

Lelouch said, "I'm afraid that can't happen. Partially, because I'm not ready, but also because you deserve a more valuable wedding ring, than that one." He kissed her. C. C. kissed him back. Although the diamond ring was valuable, nothing was more valuable, than the love Lelouch and C. C. had for each other.


End file.
